


The Time a Winter Storm Knocked Out the Power

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says... Pete's World gets harsher winters, and after one particularly brutal storm, the Doctor and Rose are without heat. How ever will they stay warm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time a Winter Storm Knocked Out the Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofhopesanddreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhopesanddreams/gifts).



> This was prompted by asmilelikestarlight over on Tumblr.

“Looks like it’s gonna be a big one.”

Rose turned away from the television, where the newscasters were cautioning Londoners about the winter storm that was due to hit sometime in the middle of the night. The Doctor was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, where he had been putting away extra groceries and supplies Jackie had delivered to them. She had wanted them to spend the night at the mansion so she knew they would be okay through the storm, but Rose insisted they would be fine in their own home. They weren’t planning to leave until the weather advisory was lifted, so there was no need to worry. Jackie conceded after a week-long argument, but had insisted upon buying them supplies of food and blankets and extra water.

“Oh, we’ll be all right,” the Doctor said, carefully sitting down beside Rose while juggling two mugs of tea in his hands. Rose took her pink and yellow mug, the one the Doctor had made for her during Tony’s preschool field trip to a nearby pottery shop in which he attended with Rose as chaperones. “Thanks to Jackie, we should be all set, no matter what this storm brings.”

When they awoke the following morning, however, they were without power. They hadn’t quite anticipated that.

Rose cracked open the curtains to peer outside; she couldn’t see anything but whiteness and heard only the howling of the bitter wind. It looked cold and grey outside, and mirrored her current mood.

“It’ll be fun!” the Doctor crowed, slipping on a thicker jumper as the temperature in their flat steadily started decreasing. “I’ll make us some tea, shall I?” He wriggled his newly-finished sonic between his fingers and disappeared into the kitchen.

At first, it _was_ fun. It was nice to be able to spend uninterrupted time with the Doctor, just him and her, no technology, no television, no urgent Torchwood callouts. The passed the time playing all sorts of board games the Doctor found in her closet and by telling each other stories and memories from years past.

However, as night descended, the storm showed no signs of letting up any time soon, and their little flat was getting colder and colder.

“It’s bloody f-freezing,” Rose said later that night. She was currently rolled up in their bed under every blanket she could find, but she still felt as though her very bones were frozen.

“Oh, it’s not that bad!” the Doctor cajoled, even though he was beginning to feel chilled too.

“S-sod off.”

“Y’know,” the Doctor said huskily as he slipped beneath the blankets with her. “There are lots of ways we could get warm. Naked cuddling…sharing body heat…”

He spooned himself against her suggestively, rocking his hips into her bum to hopefully get something going.

Rose was having none of it.

“I’m bloody cold, Doctor!” she snapped, burrowing her frigid nose under the blankets as she jerked away from him and his semi-hard cock. “My muscles are sore from shivering! I feel bloody irritated and exhausted! I haven’t had a proper shower in twenty-four hours! I’m cold and feel manky and just want to go to sleep!”

The Doctor rolled away from her immediately, trying to swallow the lump of rejection in his throat. Rose had turned down his advances for sex before; he didn’t mind that. But for Rose to so vehemently reject physical contact had stung deeply. He tried to ignore it, and remind himself that she didn’t really mean it, but it was hard, especially given she never refused him a cuddle before.

“Doctor, I’m sorry.”

Her words were muffled, and there was some slightly rustling and impatient huffs of breath, but Rose eventually rolled herself onto her other side to face him. She looked a sight. Her hair was mussed and slightly greasy. Her cheeks and nose were pink and her eyes were watery and bloodshot. She looked miserable. The Doctor’s arousal slowly faded, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her it would be okay. After all, the storm sounded like it was slowing down. Hopefully by morning it would be over, and their power and heating and water utilities would be back on.

Rose wriggled closer until she could rest her head on his shoulder. She shuddered slightly when her body rolled onto a cold section of the sheets.

“Move back where you were, love,” he said gently, coaxing her back into her warm cocoon as he valiantly took the cold sheets beside her. He didn’t mind, though, not when it meant he could have Rose in his arms.

“Better?” he asked when she nuzzled into his shoulder again. He tucked the edges of their blankets around them, wrapping them both up snugly to try and trap their combined body heats. Already he could feel his toes thawing.

“Much, thanks,” she breathed, her voice getting slow and thick. “What about you? Are you okay? Or do you need…I can, y’know, with my hand?”

It took the Doctor a minute to catch up with her train of thought, but when her fingers traced the waistband of his pajama bottoms, the metaphorical lightbulb went off.

“No, no,” he said hastily, snatching her finger from where they were about to dip below his pants. He twined her cold hand in his warmer one and settled them on his chest. “I’m fine.”

“’Kay,” she breathed, nuzzling closer, and the Doctor felt her breathing even out, the telltale sign she had fallen asleep.

The Doctor pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed her in. Her normal apples and vanilla scent of her shampoo and soap were gone, but she didn’t smell as badly as she seemed to think she did. She still smelled like his Rose, and like home. The Doctor swallowed a groan as he felt a familiar tingling sensation in his groin. _Now was not the time_ , he impatiently told his eager cock.

He tried to ignore it the best he could, and tried to join Rose in sleep.

He awoke the next morning to a clear, white light filtering in through their window. It was still bloody freezing, and a glance at their blank alarm clock told him the electricity was still out. The storm appeared to have passed, though, and hopefully the power would be restored sooner rather than later.

He rolled over into the warm body beside him, and tucked his frigid nose against her neck and his stubbornly hard cock against her bum.

Rose hummed softly and wriggled her arse back against him, sending delicious tingles of pleasure into his gut. He pressed his lips against her neck and across her shoulders as his hand wandered under her sleep shirt (sleep sweatshirt) to squeeze her breast. She sighed longingly before she took his hand off of her breast and shifted her hips away from him.

The loss of friction and heat made him whimper and roll closer to her.

“Rose, please,” he whispered, pressing his erection against her once more. “I want you so much.”

He hadn’t had sex with Rose in almost 36 hours, which was 36 hours too many, and his poor cock was feeling neglected. He both hated and love that his body was so sensitive and needy. He’d gone decades without sex before, and now he could hardly stand a day without.

“I’m sorry, love,” Rose said, turning to face him. “But I’m desperate for a shower and not really in the mood for sex when I can’t wash up after.”

“I can heat up a bit of water,” he offered hopefully. “Enough for you to wash your hair and body? It’s nothing like an actual shower, but it might help?”

Rose bit her lip. She felt dirty and stale and she feared she smelled awful, but with the way the Doctor was nuzzled up against her, maybe it wasn’t as bad as she thought? She sighed and nodded, tentatively rocking her hips back into his as she allowed the arousal in her belly to deepen.

“Ohhh, thank you,” the Doctor breathed, returning his hand to her breast once more.

Rose sighed in pleasure, and rolled over onto her back to give the Doctor better access. He shuffled on top of her, and rutted his erection lazily into her hip as his fondled her breasts and licked and sucked at her pulse point.

Rose’s hands moved restlessly, never settling in one place for long. She twined them into his hair long enough for her to guide his mouth to hers, before she let them roam across his back to feel the push and pull of his muscles as he slowly rocked against her. She shifted against him to line him up with her center, and she gasped when his clothed cock rubbed up against her equally-clothed clit.

“Take these off,” she gasped against his lips, dropping her fingers to snap the elastic of his pajama bottoms against his hips. “Want to feel you.”

They shuffled awkwardly for a few moments as they tried to shed their clothes and continue kissing. After a few knocked foreheads and rogue elbows, they finally pulled away from the kiss with a giggle and focused on disrobing.

With a victorious crow, the Doctor threw both of their pajama bottoms to the floor, and settled himself atop Rose once more.

It was still frigid in their bedroom, but they were generating enough heat that Rose flung the duvet and extra blankets to the foot of the bed to free up their movement.

“Can I take your top off, love?” the Doctor panted into her neck, rubbing his cock through her slick folds. “Please?”

“Yeah,” she gasped, tilting her head back to arch her hips up to get more friction against her swollen clit. God, she felt as though she could come from this alone.

“Need a bit of help,” he grunted, tugging at the hem of her sweatshirt. “Sit up for me?”

Rose whimpered when he lifted himself off of her, but her foggy brain finally caught up and she sat up and lifted her arms so he could tug her sweatshirt and long-sleeve shirt off in one fluid movement. She gasped as her breasts were exposed to the cold air, and her nipples puckered and tightened deliciously. The Doctor noticed, and dipped his head to pay them some long-overdue attention.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he mumbled around her nipple. He licked and bit and sucked it until Rose was arching up into him, desperate for friction to alleviate the ache in her stomach.

“Doctor, please,” she whimpered, dropping her hand from his hair to rub at her aching clit, angling her hand to brush against his cock too. “Need you inside me.”

“Oh, yes,” he hissed, rocking his hips to rut himself against the back of her wrist. He straightened up and grabbed his cock, giving himself a few firm pumps before he batted her hand away so he could line himself up.

“Wait. Can I drive?” she panted, pushing on his shoulders.

“Oh, absolutely,” the Doctor groaned, rolling over onto his back. “Love seeing you on top of me.”

He wriggled up against the pillows to rest his back against the headboard, as he contented himself to sit back and let Rose take the reins. She delicately straddled his hips, lifting up far enough to grab his erection and position it at her entrance. The Doctor let out a shaky breath as she sank down on him inch by inch, until he was completely immersed in her warmth.

“God, you feel good,” he hissed as her internal muscles hugged him tightly.

“So do you,” she said breathlessly, slowly rocking her hips forward and backwards to take him in as deeply as she could. That rhythm didn’t do much of anything for either of them, but they both relished the deepness and the delicious sparks of pleasure when Rose moved her hips just right.

“Ready?” she asked, moving her hands to grip the headboard.

The Doctor nodded wordlessly, eyes glued to her breasts, which were swinging mere inches from his face. He arched his neck up and suckled a nipple into his mouth as he braced his hands on her hips. He bit down lightly on the puckered flesh, and delighted in Rose’s gasp before groaning deep in his throat as she began to really move.

She lifted off of him and sank down on him, slowly at first, enjoying the push-pull of her muscles around him. When his fingers tightened around her hips and he thrust up to meet her, she knew he’d grown restless with the slow pace.

“Faster, love,” he grunted, bending his knees and planting his feet firmly on the mattress for better leverage to thrust into her.

“As you wish.”

She rocked her hips forward and backwards, slamming back down onto him as he thrust up.

“Right there, right there,” she whimpered, feeling him hit that sensitive spot that always made her see stars. “Do that again.”

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he grunted, forcing his eyes open to watch her move on top of him. “You close, Rose?”

“Yeah,” she whimpered. “Need more. Touch me. Please.”

The Doctor wrenched a hand from around her hips, delighting in the bright white marks left behind, to clumsily rub at her clit. She cried out loudly and snapped her hips faster against him. He could feel the pressure in his abdomen deepening and sharpening, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Come for me, Rose,” he ordered through gritted teeth, rubbing harsh circles on her slick clit as he thrust up unto her raggedly. “Wanna see it, love. Wanna see it. You’re so beautiful like this. Come on, Rose, _please_!”

Her cries raised in pitch and he could feel her inner muscles clenching desperately around his cock.

“There we go,” he praised, relieved to be able to succumb to his own building pleasure. “That’s it. Let me see you come. I can feel it. You’re nearly there…”

She broke on top of him, shouting his name as her walls pulsed around him. He grunted at the extra stimulation. He moaned gutturally as the pressure in his belly grew and grew until it was nearly painful. He whined and cursed and begged as he thrust her down on him one, two, three more times, before the pressure exploded outwards. He cried out in relief and screwed his eyes shut against the blinding sparks of pleasure as he emptied himself deep inside her.

He moaned as aftershocks continued to spasm through him, making him feel paradoxically weightless and heavy, and he collapsed back into the pillows. Rose settled herself on top of him, cuddled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her there. He felt her own erratic heartbeat echoing beside his and her puffs of breath tickled his chest hair, making him shiver.

“Love you,” he mumbled thickly, absently trailing his fingertips up and down her sweaty spine. “That was brilliant. Thank you.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, pressing her lips to his collarbone. “You owe me a bath now…I feel gross.”

The Doctor chuckled and squeezed his arms around her waist.

“In a minute,” he promised. “Just lay with me here for a bit?”

“Of course,” she murmured, wriggling her arms underneath the pillow he was laying on to hold him as tightly as he was holding her.

They must have fallen asleep, because when Rose finally opened her eyes again, her hands were stiff and numb. She winced as she tugged them out from under him, and grimaced as she felt the dried sweat adding to the oiliness of her skin.

“Doctor, I think I’ll take you up on that bath offer now,” she said, rolling off him and shuddering as she felt the moisture between her thighs.

“Don’t think that’s necessary anymore, love,” he mumbled, curling up beside her again.

“You promised!” she exclaimed, whacking him on the shoulder. “I feel absolutely disgusting, Doctor!”

“Not what I meant,” he said, rubbing at his shoulder as he pouted at her. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, but pressed a kiss to the skin he was rubbing. “I think the power came back on.”

“Did it?” Rose asked excitedly, and she looked over at their alarm clock and delighted in seeing the flashing red numbers. “Oh, brilliant!”

She vaulted out of their bed and made a beeline for their bathroom. Just before she was about to shut the door, she turned back around to him and said, “You’re more than welcome to join me, after you turn the heating up of course.”

She tucked her tongue between her teeth before winking at him and turning towards the shower.


End file.
